vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tall Man
Summary During the 19th century, a mortician named Jebediah Morningside developed a fascination with the possibility of an afterlife and sought to reach it. After years of research, he created a machine that would allow him to travel across dimensions, and walked through the gate it left. Only moments later, he returned from his unknown destination, forever changed, known from that moment on as the Tall Man, a mysterious, sinister interdimensional conqueror with an army of the dead. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. High 8-C with giant Sentinels Name: The Tall Man, Jebediah Morningside Origin: Phantasm Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Noticed when Mike was watching him by projecting his consciousness with Jody and saw Mike even when he was in a different dimension overlaying his own), Disease Manipulation (Prepared and released an alien virus onto Earth, which eradicated most of humanity), Dream Manipulation (Can affect the dreams of others), Heat Manipulation (Generated enough heat to break a Sentinel, reducing it to a charred wreck), Memory Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Can control Sentinels, flying mechanical spheres armed with drills and lasers, and can remotely control vehicles), Astral Projection, Body Control (He can transform his own severed appendages into monstrous insect-like beings, and grow such monsters from his open wounds), Clairvoyance, Illusion Creation, Necromancy (Can raise the dead as a variety of zombie-like creatures, and can, after exhuming and crushing their corpses, raise the dead as diminutive “Lurkers”), Paralysis Inducement, Resurrection (Claimed that he could resurrect Reggie's family, and seemingly resurrected Mike after he killed himself), Shapeshifting (Can transform into other humans to disguise himself, often transforming into women to do so), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically manipulate and lift objects, and use this to choke others), Telepathy, Teleportation (While he most often teleports using his Dimension Forks, he seemingly does not need them to do so), Temporal and Dimensional Travel with his Dimensional Forks, Acausality (Type 3; there are thousands of him, existing across time and space, and if one dies another one just takes his place), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Low; regenerated his fingers after Mike cut them off), Resistance to Disease (Unaffected by the alien disease that's eradicated most of humanity and needs no protection when exposed to the diseased atmosphere) Attack Potency: Wall level (Much stronger than normal humans and his own underlings, which can fight against Reggie, survive large explosions in one piece, and should be able to fight against Chunk. Easily crushed one of his own Sentinels in his hand, and Sentinels can easily destroy human heads or blow up walls with their lasers. A Golden Sentinel, which is much more powerful, can instantly punch through multiple doors one after the other, then quickly drill through a heavy metal door without losing momentum, and punched a hole through a woman's head and skull without any resistance). Large Building level with giant Sentinels (The giant Sentinels in Phantasm: Ravager are powerful enough to destroy skyscrapers with their lasers) Speed: Superhuman (Can keep up with and chase Michael and Reggie, who can react to his Sentinels, which can keep up with cars and have managed to dodge a few bullets). Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Easily lifted an occupied coffin with one arm, and can effortlessly lift adult humans with a single hand). Striking Strength: Wall Class (Easily overpowered and crushed a Sentinel, which can take multiple gunshots before breaking, in a single hand), higher with giant Sentinels. Durability: Wall level, likely Small Building level (Tanked an RPG missile), higher with giant Sentinels. Stamina: High. Range: Standard melee range, Tens of Meters with Sentinel lasers, much further with other abilities Standard Equipment: *'Sentinels:' The Tall Man’s primary weapon, besides his own supernatural powers, the Sentinels are small silver spheres powered by brains that he collects from the dead. They contain weapons such as blades, drills, and lasers, and prove powerful enough to instantly kill humans. The Tall Man can mentally control them from great distances and direct them to target and kill victims, or take control of vehicles. They can still act on their own, however, proving capable of locating and tracking targets without his guidance, and the Tall Man can see through their eyes. Some spheres can even shapeshift into the bodies that their brains used to be in. The Tall Man also has his own more powerful Golden Sentinel inside of his head, which will exit his body if he is killed to attack others. Michael has his own Golden Sentinel within his head as well, linking the two of them somehow. In Phantasm: Ravager, the Tall Man has constructed a new series of massive Sentinels large enough to destroy skyscrapers and lay waste to cities. Intelligence: During the Civil War, Jebediah Morningside was able to construct a highly advanced machine that would allow him to travel through space and time, and as the Tall Man, though he may not seem to be the same being who used that machine, he is not any less intelligent. The Tall Man continues to use this machine to direct his movements, while using his advanced technology and superhuman capabilities to resurrect the dead and create the extremely deadly Sentinel Spheres. He moves from town to town, stripping them clean of all their living and dead with brutal efficiency, always picking towns that would have reasons for many people to go suddenly missing at once. That is, until prior to the events of Phantasm: Ravager, when he conquers the Earth after releasing an alien virus that devastates most of humanity. Weaknesses: The Tall Man is vulnerable to the cold, which makes his skin slough off as it quickly freezes him, and can be temporarily disabled by a very specific sound frequency. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Dimension Forks:' These gates are scattered all over the world, appearing wherever the Tall Man does, apparently whenever he wills them, made up of two short posts that protrude from the earth. By moving through these, a person can travel through phases by changing vibrations, moving to other universes, planets, and points in time, depending on the setting. These dimensions include ones in which human weapons are completely useless, rendered incapable of harming anyone. He does not always need these forks to teleport or travel through dimensions, however. It is from these gates that the Tall Man reappears whenever he is slain, one of the tens of thousands of him that exist in dimensions that humans cannot comprehend, all unified by a single purpose and a singular will. Multiple versions of the Tall Man can act at once, in different areas, all towards the same goal. Note: Due to the dreamlike nature of the Phantasm films it cannot be said for certain what actually happens and what is just a dream (though the final film implies everything that occurs is equally real), so this accounts for all of the Tall Man's feats. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Phantasm Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Disease Users Category:Dream Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Heat Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sadists Category:Scientists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8